This invention relates to a machine for cutting up a web of material such as paper or cardboard.
A machine for applying printed matter to a web is generally equipped, at its outlet end, with finishing apparatus using two types of cutting up systems, namely rotary cutting or flat cutting.
A rotary cutting apparatus comprises a cutting cylinder carrying cutting or fold-forming blades, and a co-operating cylinder. The blades of the cutting cylinder are either cut from the material of the cylinder or secured to it. Consequently, rotary cutting tools are costly and so are used for cutting operations carried out in long runs since they also enable high speeds to be achieved.
In a rotary cutting machine, the scrap resulting from the cutting up of the web of material is removed in the machine itself by means of barbed spikes carried by the lower co-operating cylinder. Apparatus of this kind operates on a continuously moving web, which is fed by means of the printing presses and tensioning apparatus downstream of the presses.
A flat cutting machine comprises a flat wooden board carrying cutting or folding blades and a co-operating part which is like wise flat. One of the parts of a flat cutting machine, namely the bed or co-operating part, is vertically displacable and is applied to the other part, when the movement of the web is stationary for carrying out the cutting operation. The cost of the tools of such a flat cutting apparatus is not great, and the apparatus is mainly used for cutting up short runs. However, the speed of the apparatus is limited by the need for advancing the web on an intermittent basis.
In a flat cutting apparatus, the scrap in excess of the cut shapes is not always removed in the apparatus itself, and it is then necessary to provide, downstream of the cutting apparatus, what is known as a peeling apparatus for removing this scrap.
Hitherto, therefore, separate machines have been designed, one for rotary cutting in the case of long runs, and one for flat cutting for dealing with short runs. However, it has been found advantageous to have available a single machine which, while being economical to produce and operate, is equally suitable for cutting up operations in long runs and short runs.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide such a machine which is of particularly simple construction and lends itself in a notable manner for use under all conditions.